


Birthday Boy

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael gets to celebrate his day.





	Birthday Boy

“Come on, I have a surprise for you.”  
  
Her announcement had his stomach twisted in knots, anticipating both great and horrible things, as he followed her to unfamiliar territory. Michael tried to focus on the positive despite the nagging fears which usually gnawed at his nerves.   
  
They were walking together, hand in hand, and their conversation felt natural, unforced. Michael felt as though he were in the presence of the only other person who could possibly understand him without explanation; that in itself was cause to celebrate.   
  
When she released his hand to dig into her purse, Michael frowned at their surroundings, “Um, Abby, where are we?”  
  
She took a breath, finding her keys, and presented a bright yet nervous smile, “My place.”  
  
“Oh.” Michael felt like a total jackass when it was the only word he could muster. Pinching his lips together to prevent any further embarrassment, he followed her into the building.  
  
“Here we are.”Abby announced, unlocking and swinging the door open, “Be my guest.”  
  
“...okay.” Michael debated for a small second, immediately braving the journey inward to be greeted by simple surroundings. A grin formed on his lips, pleased that Abby continued to live up to his expectations in the way the apartment was laid out, nothing over the top or cluttering the small space.  
  
Abby shut the door quietly behind him, gesturing towards the couch, “Take a seat.”  
  
“Yeah.” He couldn’t help but be suspicious of the smile she failed miserably at concealing, “Wha—what’s going on?”  
  
“One more thing.” Her soft hands took his and placed his palms over his eyes, “Keep your eyes covered.”  
  
Michael swallowed hard, hearing her feet shuffle in the apartment, and heard the echo of his fierce heartbeat in his ears.   
  
“Don’t peek!”  
  
Her voice was further away, raising his concerns at what he might find once his eyes opened again.   
  
After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, her voice was near again, “Okay, now you can look.”  
  
 _Hold it together. No matter what you see_.   
  
He gathered a deep breath in his lungs, opening his eyes to find a single chocolate cupcake seated on a paper plate. Laughing sharply at the gesture, his eyes found her bright smile.  
  
“A little birdie told me I might’ve been a little late to the party, but I thought…maybe…” Abby put a candle in the cake center, using a mini lighter to flick a flame to the wick, “Belated birthday wish.”  
  
She held the cupcake up, the candle awaiting his order, and maintained an expression he would never forget. Such a small gesture sent the large message: you mean something to me, and I want you to be happy. Though Abby conveyed that message to him consistently, it was moments like this where Michael truly appreciated her sincerity.  
  
He leaned forward, obliging her request, and closed his eyes, mentally making his wish.  
  
 _Let me do right by Abby. Don’t take her away_.  
  
Firm in his desire, he greeted the sparkle of her gaze and blew the flame out. As long as she kept looking happy to see him until his next birthday, he had no doubt this year would be his best yet.


End file.
